


Once More For Us

by BloodySnowBlossom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Oh yeah the rating is definitely gonna shoot into the skies, Suggestions are open, The Six Can Suck It, Title will also change when I find a better name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySnowBlossom/pseuds/BloodySnowBlossom
Summary: She didn't want any part of what was happening.  But who was she to change their fate?





	Once More For Us

**Author's Note:**

> So after basically two years, multiple DLC's, and a Royal addition to the game, here is my little (read: large) contribution to the fandom. This is one of the few (only) stories that I have an actual guideline to follow and I'm really excited to share it with you all. If there are any grammar, spelling, or continuity problems please tell me so I can fix it! Enjoy!!

It took her only a moment to register that it was her voice that had let out a shrill, terrified scream. In front of her, was a gruesome scene that she had stumbled upon when she arrived back home from school.

So much blood.

There was so much of it splattered around. From the carpet to the curtains that had been drawn closed to hide what had happened. It was everywhere, the blood of the two people she cherished the most, pooling around the limp bodies of the two adults.

_"Mom, dad! I love you!"_

She didn't register her body crumpling to the floor, nor did she realize the sobs of  'mom, dad' escaping her trembling form or the shadow of a person appearing behind her.

"When you are older, you will realize your true calling, my dear." 

* * *

 

The voice sounding soft and somewhat sorrowful was the last thing she remembered hearing before feeling a sharp pain run through her skull.  Letting out one last pleading 'help', she felt herself fall onto her side; her vision becoming dark as the image of her parents lifeless and bloody bodies seared itself into her mind.

"Were you able to contact any of the family?"

A hushed, male voice spoke from behind the opposite side of the wooden door that led to the hallway.

"Yes. Mrs. Divae requested me to contact her brother if anything were to happen to them."

Another voice, though feminine in tone it was, answered quietly before carefully turning the doorknob to the room where the young girl was resting in.

"Really? They must have known that they be in danger especially if the Empire found out what Lucis was trying -"

"You will do well to not speak about things like that so lightly," spoke the female, her voice firm as she entered the room first followed by a young man who looked the same age as herself.

The voices stopped abruptly as the sound of the small girl's whimper filled the room, her soft crying causing them to approach the bed and check to make sure she was unharmed.

"Mom...D-Dad," she mewled pitifully, as she fidgeted in the bed causing the comforter that was blanketing her small frame to begin to slide off. Gazing at the child with sympathetic eyes, the young woman walked to the side of the bed and began to readjust the blankets on the sleeping girl until she began to visibly relax.

"I wonder," the young man spoke as he approached the bed where the woman was at, "when Shingetsu wakes up, do you think she'll remember everything she saw?" Wistfully smiling at nothing in particular, his counterpart looked up and responded to the question.

"It would be unlikely for her to forget what has happened," she spoke, turning to him and readying herself to leave the room. Taking a step forward, she stopped suddenly stiffening up as she felt the hem of her shirt being tugged at weakly.

"Sister."

Turning around slowly and feeling the hand that had tugged for her fall away, the woman looked down to see dark blue eyes staring up at her with a questioning look.

"A-Astraea?" Questioned the girl softly, as she looked up at the young woman standing by her, "what are you and Aniello doing here?" Looking around the lit room curiously, Shingetsu felt her heart begin to sink with dread as she did not recognize the place she was in. The room was bare and painted a pale cream color with just the bed she was on and a chair on the far side of the room right next to the door.

This wasn't her home, why was she here and where were her parents? Noticing the tears begin to form in Shingetsu's eyes, Astraea found herself sitting on the edge of the bed next to the violet-haired child and taking Shingetsu's small hands into her own.

"How do you feel dear," Astraea spoke, a faint smile on her lips as she gazed down at Shingetsu, who averted her eyes from Astraea's own. Unfazed by the child's justified reaction, Astraea continued to speak with a soft tone, "Shin, I know you feel confused right now, and you probably don't understand what's going on, but I promise you everything is being taken care of."

Looking down at her encased hands, Shingetsu shook her head slightly before pulling her hands out of Astraea's grip.

"Taken care of?  I don't understand what you mean!" Shingetsu cried out, her voice laced with frustration as she lifted her head up to look at Aniello than turning her gaze to Astraea,"my parents, they...they're okay right? I had a dream that...that they were hurt, and I kept calling for help b-but no one came."

Looking up hopefully at the two, Shingetsu felt her dread filled heart begin to fall apart as she was only met with a heavy mood and downcast eyes.

Pulling herself up on the bed and scooting forward, Shingetsu repeated her question anxiously, her voice rising in pitch and volume as she started looking back and forth for an answer.

"Guys! Please tell me, my parents, they're okay right?! It was a dream right, just a dream." Repeating her last words like a mantra, the only answer she received was a heavy blanketing silence and the soft, shaky breath that she had let out in response. Slowly beginning to process the predicament she was in, Shingetsu didn't notice how her vision began to blur with tears, nor how it had suddenly become hard for her to breathe as the lump in her throat began to swell.

Letting out a wail that broke the silence in the room, Shingetsu barely noticed the arms that had wrapped around her shaking form. Burying her head into Astraea’s shoulder, Shingetsu sobbed loudly not able to control the torrent of tears falling down her face.

Aniello, who joined the two, could only meet his sister's sympathetic glance before hugging the small child. What was there to really say to a child who had just lost both of her parents unexpectedly and witnessed the aftermath of what had happened.

They sat coddling the child until her sobs had become sniffs and her shaking had subsided. Listening closely, the two noted that her breathing had become even again, signaling that she was calmer than moments ago.

"Shingetsu?" Aniello spoke, checking to make sure that she was still awake and had not cried herself to sleep. A muffled but croaky 'yes' was the answer he had received causing Astraea to look up at him with a questioning look.  His eyes met with her and in an instant, she knew what he was trying to convey.

They needed to tell her what her mother's wishes were, even if the little girl didn't agree with them. Receiving a knowing look from Aniello, Astraea could only sigh as if giving him permission to continue with his train of thought.

"Shin, I know this is a lot to take in right now," he began as he patted the sniffling girl who still had her face buried in his sister's shoulder, "but I think you should know that your parents didn't want you to be alone if anything like this happened" Hearing his words, Shingetsu's sniffling began to lighten up before stopping completely.

Pulling herself away from Astraea's shoulder, Shingetsu began to wipe her red, swollen eyes so that her vision could focus again.

"If something like this happened?" Questioned the young girl incredulously, her head turning to the side Aniello was sitting at and her eyes wide with confusion, "my parents, they were good people, so why, why would anyone -?"

Her voice cracked as she covered her face with her hands not wanting to look at the two anymore. "I just want to go home," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to remember how happy her parents looked the last time she had seen them. Looking up at her brother with worried eyes and having his eyes meet her own, Aniello finished what he had meant to say.

"Shin, your parents, they told us that if something were to happen to them that they wanted you to leave Lestallum."

"Your mother," Astraea spoke, continuing her brother's statement, "she wanted you to stay with your uncle in Insomnia, just to make sure you were safe."

Insomnia?  Her parents wanted her to just up and leave the place she had been raised in and go to Insomnia? Heaving out a shaky sigh, Shingetsu dropped her hands away from her face before timidly looking up at the siblings who had worried looks adorning their faces.

Knowing the siblings and how quick they worked, Shingetsu could only give them a questioning look, acknowledging that no challenge of hers would come to fruition.

"I'm guessing he's already here?" Asked the girl weakly as her eyes locked onto the clock that was hung on the wall and read '10:45'. Opening their mouths to speak, both siblings and Shingetsu were interrupted when the sound of an opening door cut through the silence. Looking up at the person standing in the door frame, Shingetsu felt her heart tug slightly as she met solemn blue eyes.

"Uncle Clarus."

* * *

 

A month, that was how much time had passed since Shingetsu had moved from Lestallum to the capital of Lucis, Insomnia. Even though she was born there, she could not remember much about it as she had only visited the capital a handful of times. But this time, it was a permanent move since she no longer had a home in Lestallum. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Shingetsu smiled to herself as she made sure that her clothes were wrinkle free and that her violet hair was smoothed down.

While it had taken her sometime after her parent's funeral to feel any semblance of normalcy, Shingetsu had finally found it and whether it was permanent or just temporary, she did not know just yet. Clasping her hand around the crystal charm that hung on her necklace, Shingetsu shook away the intrusive thoughts that tried to plague her.

_"Not now Shin It's your first day at school so no tears!''_

She mentally cheered to herself knowing that her parents would have wanted her to be happy no matter what.

"Shingetsu are you done in there?"

A voice bellowed from the other side of the door followed by a series of knocking. Giving herself one last look over, Shingetsu released the charm, which gleamed momentarily in the artificial light, before opening the door to the bathroom and looking up at the person who had knocked.

"Sorry Gladdy, just making some last minute checks before heading out!"

Answered the girl as she smiled brightly and slipped between him and the door frame. Raising his eyebrows as he watched Shingetsu's retreating form, Gladiolus could only shake his head with a smile, glad that she seemed to be more cheerful than when she had first arrived.

He remembered that evening clearly, as a servant in the Citadel had pulled him aside saying that his father had left to Lestallum due to an emergency and would contact him later on that night. He had wondered what could have happened in Lestallum that had caused his father to leave his post, but then he felt a sense of dread began to creep up.

The only few people that they knew in that town were, of course, his aunt and her family but surely they were safe in that town. Only when he received the phone call from his father that night did he have his concerns validated. His aunt and her husband had been murdered, and it was not safe for Shingetsu to stay in Lestallum.

He remembered how scared the girl had seemed the next day when he greeted her at the Citadel. But now she seemed more lively than ever, and he was grateful for that.

"I'm heading to school now Uncle Clarus," Shingetsu called out sticking her head in the door frame that lead to the dining room in which he was sitting in. Placing down the newspaper that he was holding, Clarus turned to look at his niece with a questioning look on his feature before speaking.

"Shingetsu would you like me to ask Jared to bring you to school? There's no need for you to walk on your first day."

Shaking her head fervently and looking at the older man, Shingetsu gave him a confident smile as her eyes lit up.

"No, it's okay! I'm rather excited to walk to my first day at a new school," she answered, her voice full of joy, a change from the heartbroken girl from a month ago. Not wanting to pressure her any further, Clarus felt his lips form into a small smile focused towards Shingetsu.

"Well, I guess you should be going then if you don't want to be late," he spoke as he picked his newspaper back up and began to scan the headlines again. Figuring as if that was her cue to leave, Shingetsu said one last goodbye as she headed away from the kitchen to her destination.

* * *

 

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a new student today," spoke Shingetsu's new teacher, Mrs.Altus,  as she placed her hands on Shingetsu's shoulders. Looking out at the other students, who were sitting at their desks and staring at her with curiosity, Shingetsu began to feel anxious as she was not use to being the center of attention so suddenly. Biting her cheeks in nervousness, she looked up at her teacher with worry as she began to feel queasy and uncomfortable.

Who would have known introducing yourself to a class full of 6th graders would be so stressful and anxiety-inducing...maybe she should have waited another week to start school. Giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, Mrs.Altus stooped down and encouraged her to speak.

"Deep breaths dear, no need to be anxious they are harmless!"

Whispered her teacher as Shingetsu did her best to keep the lump in her throat from getting any bigger than it was. Taking Mrs.Altus' advice, Shingetsu found herself inhaling deeply before speaking.

"Hi everyone, I'm Shingetsu Divae and I'm from Lestallum, it's very nice to meet you all," she stammered out as she bowed quickly while feeling the tips of her ears begin to heat up from her frazzled nerves. Looking back out onto the class, she was greeted with silence and the occasional whisper from students who were sitting at the back of the class. Noticing the visibly distressed girl fidgeting, Mrs.Altus cleared her throat loudly before lightly scolding her class,

"Now class, Shingetsu just introduced herself to you all, shouldn't you be welcoming her? You wouldn't want to be stared and gawked at on your first day at a new school now would you?"

As if the class had been snapped out of a trance by the words of their teacher, the room was suddenly filled with a mixture of voice ranges greeting her.

"Welcome Shingetsu, it's nice to meet you!"

Exclaimed the class in unison as they kept their gaze fixate on her, well all except one. There had been a young boy sitting in the back of the class the entire time who had yet to even look at her nor had he even looked up as a matter of fact. He seemed too busy daydreaming as his eyes had been glued to the window since the beginning of class and it looked as if he wasn't going to turn around to speak. Looking down at Shingetsu and following her gaze to the young boy in the back, Mrs.Altus felt a mischievous grin growing on her face before she acted.

"Noctis!"

She called out sharply, causing the boy to visibly flinch before looking in the direction of her and Shingetsu. Noticing all the eyes that were now on him, Noctis sank down in his seat not liking the stares he was getting from his classmates.

"Ma'am?"

He answered quietly as he narrowed his eyes at the teacher who still had a grin gracing her face. Squeezing Shingetsu's shoulders to get her attention, Ms. Altus spoke with a hint of mirth laced in her voice.

"Noctis if you don't mind, would you be a dear and help Shingetsu learn the ropes of the class? I think it would be a good idea for her to make at least one new friend on her first day at school!"

Shingetsu looked at her teacher, eyes as wide as saucers at what she had just requested of him.

"I don't hear a yes ma'am." Spoke the teacher again in a melodic voice as her grin became comically wide. It wasn't that she was torturing the poor boy on purpose, no not at all, she just wanted to make sure he knew it was rude not to greet a new student in her class.

Looking at her with a hint of animosity and embarrassment, Noctis agreed reluctantly with a quiet 'yes, ma'am' before crossing his arms and returning his gaze to the window.

"Great to hear! Now Shingetsu if you don't mind, can you sit in the empty seat next to Noctis," the teacher spoke pointing out the desk that had been empty throughout the entire commotion. Nodding obediently at the request, Shingetsu situated her backpack before walking in between the rows under the stares of her new classmates. Placing her bag down, Shingetsu slipped into her desk with her eyes staring pointedly at her desktop to avoid the look of others.

"Class!"

Mrs.Altus' voice rang out sharply causing the students to turn their heads quickly back around to the teacher, "if you all keep staring like that I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign you all extra projects to do!" Hearing a chorus of groans in response, she smirked and began giving instructions on the in-class assignment.

"This is due before class ends and a reminder that my proposition from earlier on still stands, one strange look from any of you will cause the entire class to receive an additional project, understand." Mumbles of 'yes ma'am' and sighs filled the room before the noise level died down to only the sound of writing utensils scribbling on paper. Finally gathering the courage to start her own work, Shingetsu went to reach for her book bag until she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. Tilting her head up a little, she found herself staring back at Noctis who had a curious expression blanketing his features.

 _"Have we met before?"_ Shingetsu thought as her mind began to race with all the different things that could be going through his mind. _"I don't ever recall meeting or seeing him anywhere since I've been here so..."_

"It's nice to meet you Shingetsu," he murmured quietly to her before looking back down to start on his own work. It took Shingetsu a few moments to process what he had just said to her before a bright smile filled her face and the nervousness she had started to ebb away.

"Noctis is it?" She questioned softly, looking at him until his attention was gained and he nodded in confirmation. "Well it's nice to meet you to Noctis," she began her eyes shining and her smile still there, " and, and well I hope we can become good friends!" Eyes wide with surprise at her sudden declaration and a blush of embarrassment blanketing his face, Noctis turned his head down quickly to look back at his work.

Waiting for a few minutes after the small conversation between the two, Noctis looked up to see the girl begin working on the problem set the teacher had assigned them; her face was scrunched up to show that either she was processing the problem or just blanketing completely. Giving Shingetsu a small smile, Noctis found himself amused at the thought of becoming her friend, she seemed kind enough and not as intrusive as the others so what did he have to lose?

* * *

 

As the sound of the final bell signaled the end of class for the day, Shingetsu let out a sigh of relief glad to be done with her first day at the new school. Gathering her items that were on her desk, Shingetsu began to place her things in her bag only to stop when she noticed a shadow over her. Pausing for a second, Shingetsu looked up, curious as to who had stopped in front of her. Different shades of blue eyes met each other as Shingetsu greeted the boy in front of her, who had a nervous look.

"Is everything okay Noctis?" She questioned not sure why he had suddenly stopped in front of her. Watching the boy fidget just slightly under her gaze, Shingetsu could only smile at him, understanding his demeanor since it mirrored her own since the beginning of the day. "It was really nice meeting you Noctis, and thank you again for staying with me during the break!" Shingetsu spoke cheerfully to Noctis who had paused his fidgeting feeling more at ease now that she had spoken.

"Your welcome," he answered simply, pausing momentarily as if he was going to say something else but stopping himself to only tell her goodbye and quickly making his way out of the class. Watching him curiously as he left the class, Shingetsu could only wonder why he was so quiet and why he had seemed so surprised with how she interacted with him. Shrugging to herself, Shingetsu continued gathering her items so she too could return back to her home.

Walking down the road and concentrating on where she was going, Shingetsu began pondering over her day. Of course, it would take a while for her to feel more comfortable at the new school, but everyone seemed friendly enough, though she did notice how some glares were thrown her way throughout the day. Nothing to worry about hopefully, there were always those people at school who just never had anything nice to say so her mother always told her to avoid them saying that it was pointless to waste time arguing with them.

Speaking of her mother.

Suddenly stopping and looking down at the stone cobbled sidewalk, Shingetsu could only let out a heavy sigh. Right, she wasn't going back home where her mother and father would be at to listen to her and what had happened on her first day. What had happened to them was no dream, and as much as Shingetsu wished she could, she wasn't going to be able to see them again. Feeling her jaw tighten and tears begin to prick her eyes, Shingetsu sniffled and tried to wipe away her damping eyes.

How embarrassing was this, here she was crying in the middle of a semi-populated sidewalk and there would no doubt be people staring at her. Well if people hadn't been staring then, they would now as she suddenly felt her body go off balance.

Noticing at the very last minute that she was falling forward, Shingetsu could only let out a yelp and try to place her hands out in front of her to catch herself since the weight of her book bag was also pulling her down. Letting out a squeak of surprise as she hit the ground, Shingetsu groaned as the tears she had a moment ago was replaced with a dull pain on the palms on her hands which were no doubt scrapped during the fall. Hearing a groan of pain behind her, Shingetsu could only slowly turn herself over and pick herself up to see who exactly had run into her.

Only after gathering her bearings, Shingetsu looked over to find a young boy about her age, his blond hair disheveled and his rectangular framed glasses comically skewed sideways on his face. Brushing her hands down to smooth her outfit and wincing slightly as she rubbed the scraped skin, Shingetsu walked over to the disordered boy to make sure he was okay.

"You should really watch where you're going," Shingetsu spoke, a weak smile appearing on her face as she knelt down in front of the boy who was adjusting his glasses. Looking up at her with a look of surprise that suddenly twisted into horror, the young boy began to profusely apologize quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and I was looking at my photos and-," stopping his speeding sentence midway, the boy began to look around quickly as he visibly became panicked, "oh no no no no no, where is it? I can't believe this, I can't have lost it." Scrambling up quickly, he began to search furiously for whatever he had lost during the collision. Confused at the sudden chain of events, Shingetsu turned her head to the side only to notice something gleaming in bushes. Turning back to look at the panicking boy who was searching in the grass near some more bushes, Shingetsu walked over to the gleaming object looking at it curiously before reaching for it.

It took a few tugs as it seemed to have been caught on something, but with a little effort and strain, she felt the item give way and fall into her hands. Examining the object for a moment, Shingetsu realized he must have been talking about the camera that she was currently holding in her hands.

"You found it?!" The boy exclaimed as he darted over to her quickly to retrieve the object from her. Examining the camera for what seemed to be any damage, and looking through what seemed to be pictures, the young boy let out a sigh of relief seemingly glad to be reunited with the item. Watching the boy place his camera back into his book bag, Shingetsu peered at him closely feeling as if she had met him recently.

"Do we know each other?" Shingetsu asked inquisitively as she tilted her head and placed her index finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner, "I mean I swore I could have seen you today, hmm maybe at school?" Jumping at her question for a moment, he seemed to examine her for a second before his bright blue eyes went wide in realization.

"You're Shingetsu aren't you! We're in class together," he began excitedly before his demeanor changed into something a bit more somber than Shingetsu was expecting, "well I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't notice me or anything, I mean I am a bit forgettable." Trailing off the end of his sentence and avoiding eye contact with Shingetsu, the young boy seemed embarrassed by his sudden outburst of depreciation.

Wincing at what he said, Shingetsu looked at the boy closely not understanding why he had said that. He seemed pretty sweet and if Shingetsu had to take a stab at what he was referring to about being forgettable, well she wasn't born yesterday and knew how callous people could be at times, herself included.

"Well you know it is really hard to remember someone if you don't even have a name to put to a face," Shingetsu remarked as she tried to keep her sympathetic tone to a minimum. By the reaction she had garnered with her statement, Shingetsu could only come to the conclusion that not many people had ever asked him to introduce himself to them. Doing his best not to make himself look like more of a fool in front her, the young boy hastily uttered out his name,

"Prompto! Prompto Argentum." Realizing how flustered he must have seemed, Prompto felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Shingetsu mouth his name to herself.

"Prompto huh? What a neat name," Shingetsu spoke before placing her less scrapped hand out in front of her and gesturing him to take her own. Looking down at her hand nervously and back down at his own, Prompto followed her lead and placed his own hand into her palm before realizing that they were shaking hands. Grinning at him with closed eyes and a large smile, Shingetsu introduced herself once more to him.

"Nice to meet you Prompto Argentum! I'm Shingetsu Divae," she began as she shook his hand lightly, "if you want, you're always welcome to hang out with me at school!" Shocked at her sudden proposition, Prompto could only nod as he accepted her offer not sure if she was bluffing or if she was being genuine.

"Y-yeah that would be great!" He stammered out as he was greeted with bright eyes and a genuine grin. Letting his hand go after the quick handshake, Shingetsu looked up at the sky nothing how the sun was starting to disappear into the skyline. With her luck, she wouldn't be surprised if her uncle or even Gladiolus were wondering where she had gone off too. Not wanting to give them any grief Shingetsu found herself exchanging goodbyes with her new friend.

"Well Prompto I'll see you tomorrow at school and be careful to not bump into anyone else," she lightly teased her smile still apparent as she turned around to continue her trek back to her current residence.

Watching the back of her retreating figure, Prompto could only feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment and a bit of happiness. Never had any of the kids at school talked to him on a whim, and while he was a bit at fault for it since he himself was introverted and self-conscious about himself, he never thought this was how he would meet someone new.

Feeling a smile breaking across his features, Prompto could only continue on his way back home the thought of the encounter still on his mind.

Arriving back at her current residence, Shingetsu was surprised to only find Jared in the kitchen preparing dinner for a little later on. He had told her that Gladiolus and Clarus were still at the Citadel and should be back soon while Iris would be having dinner at one of her friends from school.

"Ms. Shingetsu, while it has been quite a while since I have been in school," joked the older man kindly causing her to giggle at him, "if there is anything I can assist you with please let me know, though this old man cannot promise anything."

* * *

 

Thanking him for his kind offer, Shingetsu retreated from the kitchen to wash her hands that were still a bit dirty from her fall and then retreat into the spare bedroom that had become her own since she had arrived at the Amicitia's household.

Placing her bag down on the hardwood floor, Shingetsu quickly kicked off her shoes before walking over to her bed and flopping down on it. Reflecting on her day now, Shingetsu began burying face into her covers while letting out a sigh. She had to admit, even though she was new to Insomnia and the school, she somehow felt comfortable there. It was very different from Lestallum in a way since everyone here seemed to be caught in the daily hustle and bustle of the city, but still, it was very comforting to see people going about their day normally.

Well, maybe it was also what was causing her to feel at peace, there was no one to constantly remind her about what had happened, no sympathetic looks, or whispers as she walked by...well at school she did get whispers but they were probably not in anyway sympathetic.

As her thoughts began to drift over to the subject of Noctis and Prompto and how nice they seemed to be, Shingetsu froze and let out a gasp of pain as she felt a sharp pain suddenly blossom in the back of her skull. Grasping at her head and shutting her eyes tightly, Shingetsu let out a groan as she tried to ride out the wave of pain that had suddenly washed over her.

_'Your destiny, intertwined with the King of Light it is not, but yours alone to create.'_

Gritting her teeth together as she felt tears begin to form, Shingetsu could only ponder what the voice was talking about.

"W-what?"

Shingetsu groaned out as she spoke into the empty room hoping for someone to respond to her question. Silence was her only reply as she sat cradling her head in her hands and curled in a fetal position. Why did this voice think it could just pop up and leave when it wanted to. If it was going to do that it should be gracious enough to answer her questions instead of leaving cryptic messages. After a few moments had passed with her head buried into her covers, Shingetsu felt the sharp pain that had suddenly blossomed in her head moments ago begin to ebb away.

Moving slowly as to not cause the pain to flare up again, Shingetsu opened her eyes to find herself the only person in the room. Breathing in deeply, she could only wonder who that voice was and what exactly was going on.

  


**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!! Kudos are great but comments are what really show me that you guys are enjoying it and want more. tips, constructive criticism, advice I'll take it all! We have a few more prologue chapters (3 or 4) to go before we dive into the main story hope you guys stick with me!


End file.
